daniel_and_his_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryu
Ryu (Morton in the anime) is a character from the Daniel and his Games series of video games. He is the forth protagonist and Lord-class character of the original episode, How It All Started, and its dead in Fire This Food Is Mine! It's Really Mine!, as well as their respective remakes. Although Ryu's AUTTP user titles were released only in Brazillian at the time, he has acquired more widespread international attention through his appearance in the Nintendo brawler, Super Smash Bros. Melee. The appearance of Ryu and Carlos sparked a greater level of Western interest in the series, and it was in part because of this that Nintendo began releasing the games internationally alive with Revieving Ryu, the seventh title in the series. Due to his various appearances in Season 2 and his presence in Super Smash Bros and other crossovers, he helps Marth to often looked at as the face of the series. Profile Season 1 Some time after his father, Cornelius, had departed with Falchion to challenge the forces of Dolhr, whose leader, Medeus had resurrected and rebuilt the empire, Marth remained behind in Altea with his mother and elder sister Elice, committing himself to his studies; with much of the Altean army out to war under Cornelius, the defence of Altea was maintained by a garrison of Gra. After Gra betrayed Altea in the middle of battle, with the King of Gra, Jiol, killing Cornelius, the garrison at Altea did the same, seizing the castle for Dolhr. While Elice stayed behind to buy Marth time, he fled the castle guided by Malledus, with a few Altean knights accompany him. On their way out, Cain returned from the battlefields of Gra to report Cornelius' death and joins Marth's group, with Marth rescuing Gordin who was captured and gagged by Gra's forces. Gra's King Jiol then arrives with a wave of reinforcements, closing in on Marth's group. To ensure the escape of Marth and the others, Frey offered himself as a decoy, dressing as the prince and fleeing to the south, luring Jiol and the reinforcements away. Draug then arrived, having prepared a ship to facilitate the group's escape from Altea, and from there Marth reluctantly fled for the island nation of Talys, swearing he would one day return to free his homeland and seek vengeance upon Gra and Grust. Following Altea's fall, Marth and his retinue lived in exile in Talys for the next two years, hosted in the island's eastern fortress by King Mostyn. When the pirates of Galder descended upon Talys to raid it, called into action by the arrival of his childhood friend, Caeda, Marth's forces departed the fort to combat the invasion; upon its fall, on the advice of Mostyn, Marth's retinue left Talys to commence its goal to rebel against the domination of Dolhr. Appearences Italic names ''means that is dead Season 1 *How It All Started *Don't Point at Me or else I'll Point at You! *This Food Is Mine! It's Really Mine!'' (death) *It Ends Here (credits) Season 2 *The Journey Continues... Banned Episodes *Beauty to the Beach (credits) *Revieving Ryu (alive) Category:Characters